


Sans x Toddler!Reader - My Child

by Koyukiy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I mean extemely slight, I'm still new to this site and still learning all the ropes, I'm worried I didn't do the best job with the characters, Like an off hand mention slight, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Sans (Undertale), Parent Toriel (Undertale), Parent-Child Relationship, Please be gentle, Pun intended in every chapter, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Slight soriel, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, child kidnapping, the blink and you'll miss it kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koyukiy/pseuds/Koyukiy
Summary: Papyrus notices an odd coloration poking out of the golden flower bed near the entrance of the ruins, when Queen Toriel instructs him to water the flowers.Set after the first half of the Pacifist run when Frisk leaves the barrier, leaving the monsters underground and Toriel returns as the Queen to rule the underground in place of the late King Asgore. This is also after they leave a voicemail on Frisk's phone.





	1. Sans x Toddler!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance if any of the characters seem a little OOC. I tried my best to match them to their personalities! My first story on this site! Yay! The horizontal lines mean time skips.
> 
> A/N - I am constantly going back and proof reading my works. Therefore, sometimes I change little things here and there, to make the story make more sense and to make sure I'm not contradicting myself.
> 
> Please enjoy!

"...YOUR MAJESTY? YOUR MAJESTY!"  
  
A sudden voice snapped Toriel out of a small trance she quietly slipped into. She was sitting on her throne, listening to Papyrus and reading over a couple of requests from civilian monsters about improving the underground, until she started thinking deeply and then...  
  
"...should rest."  
  
_Ah, it happened again..._  
  
"I am sorry. Can you repeat that?" Toriel asked.  
  
"i was saying that you keep spacing out and if you're not feeling well, maybe you should stop and rest." Sans sighed.  
  
"Oh! No no, I am feeling just fine. I was merely thinking is all and I also just remembered that the golden flowers in the ruins have not been watered today, to my knowledge." she turned her focus to "Papyrus, dear?"  
  
"YES, YOUR MAJESTY?"  
  
"Young one, I told you, you do not need to refer to me as such. You may call me by name. Anyhow, will you be a dear and water those flowers for me? We do not want them to wither." Toriel finished slightly exasperated.  
  
There was a silent agreement of 'We need those flowers to break their fall in case another human falls.'  
  
"OF COURSE, YOUR MAJESTY! I, YOUR GREAT ROYAL GUARDSMAN, WILL MAKE HASTE!"  
  
"Oh, the watering can is under the kitchen sink!" Toriel called after him as he rushed away and then giggled at his enthusiasm.  
  
"Now then," Papyrus heard her say before he completely exited the room. "Will you accompany me, Sans? There are some requests I can do now—"  
  
Papyrus didn't hear Sans' response.

* * *

  
"ALRIGHT!" Papyrus spoke to himself cheerfully as he filled up the watering can and proceeded to walk towards the flowers.  
  
He hummed (nyeheh-ed) his own theme while he made his way to the room and promptly exclaimed when entering, "FEAR NOT, YOUNG FLOWERS! THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS HERE TO QUENCH YOUR THIRST!"  
  
He could have sworn the flowers answered him with a small high-pitched whine, but he shrugged it off, thinking how silly that sounded. Flowers don't speak and Echo Flowers only mimic you, so it's not the same! Actually, there was that one flower...  
  
He neared the flower bed and positioned the watering can over it, but stopped short when he spotted some out of place colors popping out of the mass of yellow.  
  
"NYEH?"  
  
He crouched down to try and get a better look and he gasped happily upon finally making out a tiny, curled up bundle in a faded purple shirt that looked to be baggy and light colored shorts. He picked up the small, unsuspecting human child with a happy, lit-up face; the child jumping out of it's skin with a startled gasp. There was a pause of motion as a sudden air of fear surrounded the child and a bemused expression plastered itself on Papyrus' face as the child's lip quivered.  
  
_WHAT JUST HAPPENED—_  
  
Before he could fully finish his thought, the child let out a loud cry making Papyrus jump out of his skin.  
  
Pun intended.  
  
"OH NO!" Papyrus panicked. "PLEASE DON'T CRY TINY HUMAN! I'M NOT SCARY! UM...UH...OH! I KNOW!"  
  
Papyrus threw the child up in the air and caught her. He continued to repeat this action until the child was squealing with laughter.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE! YOU SEE, I'M NOT SO SCARY AT ALL!" Papyrus smiled.  
  
The child reached up curiously and put her tiny hands on his teeth, wanting to know what it felt like, all the while making little cooing noises. Papyrus stayed silent for fear of accidentally biting her hand.  
  
_'I MUST TELL HER MAJESTY ABOUT THIS!'_ he thought. _'BUT IF I  RECALL, SHE WON'T BE IN THE CASTLE...'_  
  
"SHE COULD BE ANYWHERE BY NOW!" Papyrus thought out loud now that the child stopped playing with his teeth in favor of playing with his scarf. "FEAR NOT, TINY HUMAN. I WILL DELIVER YOU TO HER MAJESTY AND SHE WILL TAKE GOOD CARE YOU! AWAY WE GO!"  
  
Papyrus looped her under his arm and started running. The child squealed in delight at the sudden speed, having fun.  
  
In the golden flower bed, Flowey hid in the center, secretly hoping Papyrus wouldn't notice him. When he was gone, he slowly rose carefully, making sure Papyrus was really gone.  
  
"Ugh...Good riddance..." Flowey spoke to himself. "I was starting to wish I didn't catch the little brat with all that whining and crying. Now I can finally catch up on some sleep..."  
  
The flower's leafs and petals drooped as he lowered himself a bit to get in a comfortable position and quickly slipped into slumber.

* * *

  
Papyrus ran about carrying the child with him, who was carefully wrapped in his scarf for warmth. He has searched a wide part of the underground, but he couldn't seem to catch up to Toriel. When he asked around, his fellow monsters would say things like, 'Oh, she was around here a while ago...". Finally he decided to try the castle in case she returned and bumped into his brother.  
  
"OH, SANS!" he rushed over to him. "HAVE YOU SEEN HER MAJESTY?! IT IS _VERY_ URGENT."  
  
"she just laid down to get some rest, bro. what's up?"  
  
"OH NO! I WAS TOO LATE! NOW WHAT DO WE DO?!"  
  
"whoa, whoa, just take a breather...whatcha got there?"  
  
"THAT'S JUST IT! I FOUND A HUMAN!"  
  
Papyrus leaned down enough for Sans to see the sleeping bundle. She stirred a little bit, starting to feel uncomfortable in the heat of the scarf.  
  
"crap..." Sans put a hand to his teeth trying to think. "she's sleeping pap. i don't wanna wake her up knowing how tired she is."  
  
A thoughtful silence overcame the brothers, conflicted with the situation. Toriel would know exactly what to do, but if she's so tired she turned in early...Well, it wasn't that early, it was starting to get late, but still.  
  
"SANS...WHAT DO YOU SAY WE TAKE CARE OF THE HUMAN UNTIL TOMORROW? THEN WE CAN HAND THE HUMAN OVER WHEN HER MAJESTY WAKES UP."  
  
"...might have to. we'll let her know as soon as we get up."  
  
"AGREED."

* * *

  
The child and Sans had a staring contest with each other when she woke up. The moment she heard the door to their house close, she woke up in Papyrus' arms, but the first monster she spotted was Sans. She was confused. Another skeleton? She leaned down slightly and reached out to Sans, with arms open.  
  
"huh? you want me to hold ya, kid?" Sans took her and again they stared at each other.  
  
She put her tiny hands on his face, feeling his teeth just as she did with Papyrus. She giggled as she felt the grooves.  
  
"curious little guy, ain'tcha?"  
  
"I AM SURE THIS HUMAN IS FEMALE, BROTHER."  
  
"oh yeah?"  
  
_"SANS!"_  
  
Sans chuckled, a sound that said, 'Better safe than sorry'.

* * *

  
"THIS IS METTATON'S SHOW, TINY HUMAN!"  
  
Papyrus watched T.V with the human, as she sat on Papyrus' lap, whom they still haven't learnt the name of.  
  
"Ton!" the child exclaimed, pointing a chubby finger at the moving Mettaton in the T.V.  
  
Papyrus froze momentarily in surprise.  
  
"...YOU CAN SPEAK?!"  
  
"she's a toddler, pap. she can probably say a couple of words if you teach 'em to her."  
  
"OH. HUMAN, WHAT IS MY NAME?"  
  
The child looked at Papyrus, the wheels in her head turning.  
  
"I AM PAPYRUS! COME ON, SAY IT WITH ME! PA-PY-RUS!" he spoke slowly to help the child.  
  
"Pa..."  
  
"YES, THAT'S RIGHT! PAPYRUS!"  
  
"Pa...rus. Parus!" she cheered, giggling while clapping her tiny hands together.  
  
"AND THIS IS MY BROTHER, SANS!" he mentioned to the smaller skeleton who was also watching the T.V next to his brother. "REPEAT AFTER ME: SA-NS."  
  
"...Sas..."  
  
"SANS."  
  
"Sas!"  
  
"GOOD ENOUGH! NYEH-HEH-HEH!" Papyrus chuckled.  
  
Sans chuckled along with Papyrus, watching the cute scene. The child gave out a whine when a loud rumble came from her small body. The two skeletons paused and looked at each other before Papyrus stood up, taking the child with him.  
  
"WHAT IN TORIEL'S NAME WAS THAT?"  
  
"the kid's hungry."  
  
"I SEE! I WILL GET THE SPAGHETTI!"  
  
"if you don't mind, pap, i'll take the kid to grillby's." he stopped Papyrus.  
  
Papyrus isn't quite done with his cooking training and Sans knew for sure that the kid is either going to spit it out, or get a stomachache...or both. It's best to save Papyrus' feelings and the child while he had the chance.  
  
"kid's gonna be here for a long while, so it's best to introduce her now and get it out of the way." Sans took the child, putting a gloved hand on her back for extra security. "b'sides, i want her to try one of the best burgers and fries in all of underground."  
  
"OH, ALRIGHT. BUT YOU BETTER COME BACK AS SOON AS YOU ARE DONE! I DO NOT WANT HER TO MISS METTATON'S NEXT SHOW!"  
  
"alright." Sans chuckled and wrapped Papyrus' scarf around the kid again.  
  
....  
  
Not that she let it go to begin with.

  
The child had an appetite for a tiny one! Sans started to wonder when the last time she ate was. To say Grillby was surprised when he saw his best friend with a human baby was an understatement. He and Grillby had an informative conversation (for Sans) about human toddlers and what she can eat and had now moved on.  
  
"so how old do you think she is?"  
  
"...She seems to be about 2 years of age, maybe 3." Grillby fetched a napkin and reached over to wipe some ketchup off the child's face, who sat in a booster seat. She scrunched up her face slightly, closing one of her eyes to protect it while he wiped. The process didn't faze her otherwise. "...Do you think this is wise? Why not hand her to the lady Queen?"  
  
"tori's swamped as it is. plus she's already gone to sleep. me n pap decided to give the kid over in the morning. 'til then, 's up to us."  
  
Sans watched her eat a small plate of fries, starting to think. It took all her fingers to hold the oversized fork, or so it seemed compared to her tiny hand. She ate carefully, trying to make sure she didn't drop any food; occasionally she did just that, the food landing right back on the plate instead of her open mouth.  
  
"...what i want to know is how this one ended up falling? she's way too small to be wandering around alone."  
  
They noted earlier that she didn't seem to be malnourished or abused, although her clothes were a bit baggy on her and she had no shoes.  
  
"...It _is_ a mystery...Perhaps she was on a family trip to the mountain and they neglected to watch her?"  
  
"wouldn't you think mom or dad would fall after her or at least come looking by now?"  
  
"...Or perhaps she is an orphan?"  
  
"...that actually strikes me as more of the truth."  
  
"Big ouchy?"  
  
They turned their attention to the child who had an index finger in her mouth and was pointing another chubby finger at Grillby.  
  
"don't worry kiddo, he's fine." Sans explained a more amused smile on his skull.  
  
"Ouchy!" the child insisted.  
  
The two chuckled as Grillby reached over and put a hand on the child's. The child squealed in terror for a brief moment, then put her other hand on top of Grillby's in wonder, rubbing his hand curiously.  
  
"are ya done kiddo?"  
  
She pushed the plate away as an answer. There were only a few stray fries left.  
  
"in that case, we should be headin' back. don't want pap to get worried." he said standing up.  
  
The child waited for Sans to pick her up and then waved to Grillby.  
  
"Bye bye!" she said.  
  
Grillby crackled softly as he smiled and waved back.

* * *

  
A slideshow of insanity flashed in Sans' mind's eye.  
  
_Dust like fog every where..._  
  
_Papyrus' scarf lazily laying on top of a pile of dust..._  
  
Sans shuttered the thought away as he watched the child play with Papyrus' rubber ducky in the bathtub. For some reason, she stuck to Sans like glue and didn't want to go without him when Papyrus tried to take her for bath time. It wasn't like she didn't like Papyrus, if that were the case she wouldn't have ran up and hugged him as soon as her eyes landed on him.  
  
Sans felt uneasy. Frisk was difficult, but in the end, they ended up favoring MERCY and didn't kill a soul. But, what if this one was a bad cookie? I mean, she's just a sweet baby now and couldn't kill a Whimsun even if she wanted to, but what if she thinks differently once she's grown a bit? And let's say she grows attached to Sans, Papyrus and even Toriel and Grillby. If she is what he fears she's going to be, she'll just dust the monsters she isn't attached to.  
  
He couldn't take his thoughts anymore; they were going to drive him mad. Sans shakily put a hand on her chest and slowly and carefully pulled out her SOUL.  
  
PATIENCE.  
  
Well...That's not horrible. It's better than DETERMINATION. Wait, that's not it. Her SOUL also had a kind of green tint to it?  
  
KINDNESS. So she's UNDERSTANDING?  
  
Sans breathed a sigh of relief, all tension lifting from his bones as the child cooed happily at a sudden pretty shiny coming from her chest. What he found slightly curious was that she didn't reach out to touch it, like he noticed she usually does with other things. With those traits, she won't be killing anyone anytime soon. He also learned her name when he took a close look at her SOUL: Y/n.  
  
By the time Sans finished giving Y/n a bath, it was time for bed. Sans read a bed time story to Papyrus and by extension, Y/n. She seemed comfortable, so he tucked her in with Papyrus and went to bed himself.

* * *

  
_crying...who's crying...?_  
  
_C R Y I N G?!_  
  
Sans shot up in bed, startled and wide awake as his mind finally registered the sound. Y/n. With a sigh, he let himself fall on his back and groaned, putting the heels of his palms on his eye sockets.  
  
_this is too much work..._  
  
He heard Papyrus' voice try to calm Y/n down as her crying increased in volume a little. **_welp_**...He forced himself out of bed and made his way downstairs.  
  
"OH, SANS!" Papyrus seemed panicked as he noticed Sans make his way downstairs. "I DO NOT KNOW WHAT IS WRONG WITH THE TINY HUMAN!"  
  
Y/n quieted down and whined at Sans, grabbing for him.  
  
"'m pretty sure she's hungry." Sans replied as he made his way over to his brother. "give me a sec."  
  
He promptly disappeared before Papyrus could even think about answering.  
  
"hey, grillbz. i'm gonna have to be quick."  
  
"...Of course." Grillby disappeared to the back and wasted almost no time returning with a warm bottle. "...She might be a bit too old for a bottle, but it'll do the trick. Good luck."  
  
"i owe you one."  
  
"Like always."  
  
Sans promptly reappeared just as Y/n was about to start wailing again.  
  
"here kid. eat up."  
  
"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" Papyrus asked as Y/n quickly sucked on the nipple of the bottle.  
  
"grillbz helped me prepare it. it's almost time. let's go."  
  
"RIGHT."  
  
They made their way over to the castle, Papyrus letting Y/n borrow his scarf for warmth when she needed it. They gained many curious stares, but they ignored it, deciding to get to Toriel as soon as possible. At some point, Y/n wanted Sans to carry her.  
  
When they got there, Toriel was already sitting on her throne having a conversation with Alphys and Undyne.  
  
"THERE YOU ARE, YOUR MAJESTY! WE HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU! OH, HELLO ALPHYS AND UNDYNE!" Papyrus enthused making his way over very quickly and waving at the three.  
  
"Hi, Papyrus!" the two greeted back, Alphys' greeting more timid than Undyne's.  
  
"tada." Sans all but said as he presented the tiny toddler to the Queen.  
  
Toriel gasped, quickly standing and taking Y/n from him, giggling with glee. Y/n gave a small 'Ah!', not prepared for the sudden transfer. She was about to cry and pull away, but Toriel started to cuddle the toddler and Y/n instead started to giggle along with her.  
  
"I FOUND HER WHEN YOU TOLD ME TO WATER THE FLOWERS! _THE FLOWERS!_ I NEGLECTED TO WATER THEM!" Papyrus gasped and then saluted. "I SHALL TAKE CARE OF THAT IMMEDIATELY!"  
  
He bolted away as soon as the words left his mouth, giving Toriel no chance to respond.  
  
"he looked everywhere for you yesterday." Sans explained. "but when he found you, you already went to bed, so we took care of her for ya."  
  
"Oh dear! For something this important, you should have woken me!"  
  
Y/n played with Toriel's ears as Sans shrugged.  
  
"thought you deserved the rest."  
  
"Sans." Toriel exasperated, but it sounded more like a whine, then she shook her head as if dismissing a thought. "What about her behavior? Does she wander away? Does she have fickle eating habits—"  
  
_"tori,"_ Sans interrupted her slowly. "she's no problem at all. she's mostly quiet, if you put her down, she'll follow you like a lost duckling, she eats well, the works."  
  
Toriel hummed in acknowledgement, letting Y/n climb on her shoulders a bit, trying to reach her horns. She kept a paw on her at all times, just in case.  
  
"It is nice to meet you, my child." Toriel spoke, when Y/n came back down to her eye level. "My name is Toriel."  
  
"To-ri...?" Y/n recited the way Papyrus helped her pronounce names.  
  
"Yes, that is right! Oh, you are such a smart child!"  
  
Y/n giggled at the praises.  
  
"and in case you were wonderin'...her SOUL is UNDERSTANDING." Sans chimed in.  
  
"UNDERSTANDING?" Undyne repeated, a bit confused.  
  
"T-That's a c-combination of PATIENCE a-and KINDNESS." Alphys explained.  
  
"How wonderful!" Toriel barely contained her joy. "She is a good child..." Toriel gave a disappointed huff as she finally noticed Y/n's attire. "Just _look_ at these clothes. I have an outfit that will fit you much better."  
  
"be good for tori, alright kid? see ya later."  
  
Toriel started walking towards the spare children's room as Sans turned around. With his job done, he figured he'd go to Grillby's for breakfast, but as soon as Y/n saw the small skeleton walking away...  
  
"No, no!" she started crying, trying to reach for him. "Dada!"  
  
"Oh dear!" Toriel exclaimed, stopping in her tracks.  
  
Sans froze mid-step, eye lights shrinking to pinpricks and flickering in total surprise... _did i hear her right?_  
  
"Dada!" as if hearing his thoughts, Y/n repeated herself, continuing to cry.  
  
"Sans." Toriel softly called him. "It seems she has grown attached to you."  
  
Sans sighed, walking back to Toriel. He stood in front of her, staring at the sniffling toddler. Y/n reached for him, trying to stretch down. Reluctantly, he took the child and held her just to calm her down.  
  
"...i..." he looked up at Toriel with a cross between a lost and confused expression and sighed once more. "look, i can deal with taking care of her for _one_ day but... this is more up your alley."  
  
Sans tried to hand Y/n back to Toriel, but this time she clung to him, holding fists full of his sweater with her small hands. Sans huffed.  
  
"c'mon kid." he basically whined. "i'm no good at taking care of ya, let alone raising ya..."  
  
"Da." Y/n caringly snuggled his face, placing her hands on his cheek bones.  
  
He knew. He knew she understood him perfectly. It's her SOUL trait, for crying out loud! Her gesture made his SOUL quiver in happiness, but it also confused him. He's only known the kid for a total of twenty-four hours. He doesn't bond to anyone that quickly! This kid is something special...Toriel giggled at the adorable scene.  
  
"You two look lovely together." Toriel mused.  
  
"tori, i really don't think this is a good idea..." Sans felt blue dust his cheek bones.  
  
"It doesn't look like you have a choice, Sans!" Undyne observed. "Looks to me, the human's calling the shots!"  
  
Sans sighed in resignation. _why me..._  
  
He returned home, with Y/n in his arms, muttering an, "'m home..." as he closed the door behind him. Y/n copied his actions with her own greeting.  
  
"Parus!" she called.  
  
They heard a door upstairs open and Papyrus' footsteps. Sans put Y/n down and she stood next to him until she saw Papyrus.  
  
"WELCOME HOME!" Papyrus came down to ask Sans where he's been and why he heard Y/n's voice, but was surprised to see the child with him.  
  
She then immediately ran up to the boisterous brother and hugged one of his legs, her tiny body only managing that much.  
  
"AND WELCOME TO YOU TOO, TINY HUMAN!"  Papyrus continued, wobbled over to his brother with Y/n still on his leg and spoke a little quieter. Y/n giggled as Papyrus moved. "I Thought She Would Begin Her Stay With Her Majesty Today?"  
  
"y/n had different ideas..."  
  
"Y/N?"  
  
"that's her name."  
  
"OH. SHE DID NOT WANT TO STAY WITH HER MAJESTY?"  
   
"nope. she started cryin' when i started leavin'. so," Sans breathed out the word 'so'. "guess we have a new house mate."  
  
"OH, GOOD! I WANTED TO SHOW HER MORE METTATON SHOWS! SHE ALSO HASN'T TRIED MY SPAGHETTI YET!"  
  
Sans let his permanent smile grow to a more genuine one. Since Papyrus was happy about it, he guessed that maybe this wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

The brother's took care of Y/n the same way they took care of her on the first day. It became somewhat of a routine: wake up, feed Y/n, let her play (inside of course, until she gets some shoes and winter wear), have a light meal for lunch, watch Mettaton on T.V, have dinner, give her a bath, read her and Papyrus a bed time story, and then bed time. That routine would detour ever-so-slightly when Toriel's weekly visit came to give Y/n anything she needs, like extra clothes and of course, shoes.  
  
Y/n eventually got used to Toriel coming over and was confused when she noticed the Queen missed the week. She walked up to Sans with her funny little wobble she had when she walked with her shoes on. Sans deliberately put her in her shoes _just_ to watch her walk. He thought it was _adorable._ Plus, she needs to break them in anyway.  
  
It has been 2 months now since Y/n fell.  
  
"Dada?"  
  
Sans doesn't think he will ever get used to that, but he learned to respond to it. He answered her with the same tone she used.  
  
"princess?"  
  
In one of her visits, Toriel brought over a princess dress she made herself, wishing to dress Y/n up. The child absolutely adored it and squealed when she opened the box Toriel brought it in. She hugged the dress and then hugged Toriel with the dress. She was so eager to put it on, she held the dress up to Toriel, urging her to help her put it on. She wore it every day after that. The only reason she's not wearing it now is because Papyrus washed it since it was "FILTHY" and is now drying.  
  
"Mama?"  
  
Sans gave her a puzzled look. She had to have meant Toriel. He went to answer, but at that very moment Y/n decided he was taking too long, turned tail and ran off. Maybe to grab something, he guessed. Immediately after thinking that, he was proven right as she held up her unfinished macaroni art Papyrus was helping her with of some kind of weirdly figured...figure. It seemed to be tall, have long ears, and a long outfit. Yup. Sounds like Toriel.  
  
"Mama!" Y/n insisted.  
  
"she didn't visit this week, huh?" Sans realized. "tori's probably busy. she is the queen."  
  
Sans paused, thinking a bit as he stared at his "daughter's" pleading face.  
  
"alright. get ready to leave."  
  
Y/n rejoiced with a big, beaming smile and ran off once more to grab her favorite stuffed animal, another gift from Toriel, which was in Sans' room. On her way back to the stairs, she knocked on Papyrus' door, thinking he might want to come with.  
  
"Parus!" Sans heard Y/n call and he chuckled to himself.  
  
He heard Papyrus open the door and the two started to converse while Sans picked up Y/n's sweater in case she got cold. Y/n made her way down the stairs carefully and met up with Sans once again.  
  
"he didn't want to come?" he asked.  
  
Y/n shook her head.  
  
"ok." He picked her up and she rested her weight on him. "ready?"  
  
"Yay!" she exclaimed while raising a hand.  
  
"hold on tight." he said as both hugged each other securely.  
  
Curiously, Y/n kept her eyes open as Sans teleported to the Castle's throne room. It happened in a span of a second. She felt movement, then saw and heard literally nothing while still in Sans' safe arms and then the throne room shifted into sight, facing Toriel's chair.  
  
Sans noticed a confused expression on Y/n's face when they pulled apart.  
  
"shoot." he said, knowing she was about to ask a question.  
  
"Grapa?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"Skelly grapa."  
  
Sans stared at her face, his permanent smile drooping slightly as he tried to figure out what she was trying to say. He got pretty good at understanding what she's saying, including the nonsense she sometimes comes up with, but this time she got him good.  
  
"My! What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Mama!"  
  
Sans set her down so she can greet her. Toriel picked up the child as Y/n gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheek and Toriel giggled lovingly, giving the child a tight squeeze and a cheek nuzzle.  
  
"you were late, so she came to you." Sans answered her previous question, his full smile now on his skull.  
  
A look of recollection came to Y/n's face as she remembered that Sans didn't understand her in their previous conversation.  
  
"Dada." she pointed at him.  
  
Sans watched her in slight confusion as he waited for her to continue.  
  
"Mama." she put a tiny hand on Toriel's cheek, then turned back to Sans, hunched her back, put her hands in front of her chest and folded her hand downwards, like as if mimicking someone's posture. It reminded Sans of a ghost. "Skelly grapa."  
  
_Ohh...Skeleton grandpa?_ That has to be one of her nonsense phrases she comes up with sometimes. It just doesn't make any—  
  
Sans' face transformed into one of panicked realization, his eyelights shrinking to tiny pinpricks that flickered rapidly.  
  
_"...you saw him?"_  
  
"Sans?" Toriel called to him.  
  
She had no idea what has just gotten into him. Did he see a ghost? Sans shook his head, making himself calm down after he saw Y/n eyes starting to water. He's scaring her.  
  
"ugh, sorry, sorry." he said, putting a hand in front of him and shaking his head again.  
  
"Whatever is the matter?"  
  
"no, it's nothing. i just had an unpleasant thought." he shoved his hands back into his sweater pockets.  
  
"Why don't I take Y/n for the day? I can bring her back before bed."  
  
"not busy today, queen toriel?"  
  
"I do not have much to do today and my tasks can be easily finished, so you do not need to be worried."  
  
"...ok. that doesn't sound like a bad idea. don't worry about bringing her back, i'll pick her up."  
  
Toriel nodded.  
  
"be good for tori, alright? i'll be back later."  
  
"Kiss!" Y/n exclaimed, wiggling.  
  
Toriel let Y/n down and she hurried to Sans. He knelt down to let Y/n give him a kiss on his cheek bone, then she gave him a hug for extra affection and hurried back to Toriel. Sans bid the two another short farewell styled with a pun, as he walked off only to teleport away while hearing Toriel's giggling fade away.  
  
_i'll go to grillby's._

* * *

  
"SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
When Papyrus came home, he found Sans laying on the couch upside down. The T.V. was on, but all that was on was a rainbow of stripes and words that said, "STAY TUNED FOR A NEW PROGRAM - MTT."  
  
"watching the show. want to join me, bro?"  
  
While in the same position, he looked at his cellphone for the time, then put the phone back into his pocket. He couldn't fool Papyrus; he saw that hidden look of impatience.  
  
"BROTHER, IF YOU NEED SOMETHING TO DO, WHY DON'T YOU FINALLY PUT AWAY YOUR SOCK?"  
  
"because you told me _not_ to bring it back to my room."  
  
"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT!"  
  
Sans chuckled as he checked his phone once more.  
  
"welp, i'm gonna pick y/n up from tori's."  
  
"OOH! WAIT FOR ME!"  
  
"of course, pap."  
  
Later, they arrived at the castle to find Y/n full, bathed and exhausted. Toriel held her in her arms like an infant, seeing as she was basically ready to sleep.  
  
What Y/n said earlier still ran clearly in Sans' head, but he kept it in. It was an innocent observation. Somehow, she caught a glimpse of someone she wasn't supposed to see as they passed through the void when Sans teleported. Just a glimpse. There was no harm done. There is literally nothing he or anyone else could do about it. Even if she happens to see him again, nothing will change and he realizes he kind of over-reacted a little when she brought it up.  
  
"GREETINGS, YOUR MAJESTY!"  Papyrus said as he entered.  
  
"hey tori. we're here."  
  
"Greetings!" Toriel greeted them.  
  
"Dada! Parus!" Y/n said with less enthusiasm than normal due to sleepiness starting to set in.  
  
"AH, TIRED, ARE WE?" Papyrus walked up to Toriel to take Y/n. "THANK YOU FOR ALWAYS TAKING GOOD CARE OF HER." he said as he cradled Y/n.  
  
"You do not need to thank me, Papyrus. I am always overjoyed to do it."  
  
With final thanks and goodbyes, they left. Halfway to the house, Papyrus thought of who she would decide to sleep with tonight since she likes to alternate regularly.  
  
"SO, TINY Y/N, WHO IS GOING TO HAVE TO SHARE THEIR BED WITH YOU TONIGHT?"  
  
"Want Dada..."  
  
Y/n had started picking up more words from those regularly around her.  
  
"IT SEEMS IT'S YOUR TURN AGAIN, BROTHER."  
  
"lucky me." Sans wore a genuine smile.  
  
"YOU SEEM VERY HAPPY."  
  
"yeah. this taking-care-of-a-child business has it's perks."  
  
"IT DEFINITELY DOES! AND SHE IS ADORABLE WHILE SHE SLEEPS!"  
  
"she sure is."  
  
"OOH, NOW I WISH SHE HAD PICKED ME!"  
  
When they got home, Sans carefully laid down next to his daughter, delicately pulling her against his chest. He was content. Sure monsters weren't free, but this was good too. He listened to Y/n's melodic breathing and let that lull him to sleep.

* * *

  
"Yes, that is rather odd, isn't it?"  
  
Sans blinked as he sat at Grillby's bar, a burg in hand and a bottle of ketchup in perfect arm's reach.  
  
He blinked again, confusion evident on his face as he stared at Grillby, mouth agape as if in the middle of a conversation. As realization hit him, the burger slipped from his gloved phalanges on the plate below.  
  
_**He's done this before.** _ He remembers he was having a conversation on how ridiculously expensive spider bake sales were. _It can't be. Time has been reset? That means the kid's back._  
  
Sans suddenly stood up from his stool in a panicked hurry. _Something's missing._  
  
"y/n..."  
  
"Pardon?" Grillby spoke, pulling Sans from thought.  
  
"i left y/n with pap, right?"  
  
Sans spoke calmly, desperation threatening to explode out of him. He needs to hear his best friend say yes. _please, dear **asgore** , just say yes!_  
  
"...Who is Y/n, Sans?"  
  
Sans' permanent smile disappeared. No no no, that can't be right. He fell asleep right next to her. He _held_ her as he fell asleep! Sans slammed his hands on the counter in a fit of anger, drawing the attention of other customers in the bar.  
  
"the **b a b y** , grillbz! my daughter, y/n! i introduced you to her!"  
  
"Sans, please, calm down. You don't have a baby, let alone a daughter. Although...I feel as though I have heard that name before..."  
  
_this can't be happening._  
  
As he walked toward the exit of the building, Grillby's voice sounded distant as he called after him; an almost jumbled nonsense as the door closed behind him.  
  
_this can't be happening..._  
  
Sans teleported to the ruin's entrance, only to find it sealed shut, just like before. He put a shaking glove on the door, as if making sure it was really closed.  
  
_this can't be happening!_  
  
He teleported back to Snowdin, expression more grim and dark. He needed to lie down.  
  
"BROTHER?"  
  
Papyrus spotted his brother shambling toward him and Undyne, who were hanging out in front of the house. He panicked ever-so-slightly, noticing his brother's expression. _**He was having a BAD TIME.**_ Whatever it was that made him this distraught, it was something big.  
  
"SANS!" he flew over to him, closing the remaining gap between him and his brother immediately. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"  
  
"Geez, Sans! What's gotten into you?!" Undyne was immediately by Papyrus' side, in case he needed help helping Sans.  
  
"...y/n's..." Sans muttered.  
  
Papyrus and Undyne paused, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"...inside...right?"  
  
"OH YES!" Sans' eyelights flickered, HOPE building up in his SOUL.  
  
_he remembers her! she has to still be here!_  
  
"SHE'S IN..." Papyrus trailed off, confusion growing on his features.  
  
_paps, please don't do this to me..._  
  
"Who?" Undyne asked.  
  
"I...COULD HAVE SWORN I HAVE HEARD THAT NAME SOMEWHERE BEFORE..."  
  
Sans has to lie down. Before Papyrus and Undyne had another chance to speak to him again, he teleported to his room.  
  
Sans woke up feeling disoriented, his mind waking up slowly. His hand subconsciously felt beside him, feeling for the tiny bundle of warmth who more than often slept beside him. His SOUL dropped when he couldn't feel Y/n, sitting up in a panicked hurry. His mind finally caught up and he remembered that time has been reset. That his precious child; **his daughter** has not fallen yet.  
  
....  
  
**_yet!_**  
  
A wave of realization hit Sans. Y/n fell a couple of months after Frisk disappeared. He's such a fool! Today is the day Frisk confronts Asgore and left the underground. Tomorrow it will take 3 months for Y/n to fall. All he has to do is wait 3 months. He let himself fall back into bed, his whole body relaxed. He's been emotional lately, ever since he started taking care of little Y/n. He felt another nap tug at him, so he decided to give in and let sleep take him away once more.

* * *

  
"SANS! WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BONES!"  
  
His brother's voice never fails to wake him. He doesn't bother even sitting up and lifts an arm slightly to unlock the door with his magic, a soft click coming from the lock. Immediately, the door slammed open.  
  
"'sup pap?"  
  
"WHAT IS UP, BROTHER, IS THAT YOU HAVE BEEN NAPPING SINCE YESTERDAY AFTERNOON!"  
  
_holy asgore! seriously...?_  
  
"geez, pap, why didn't you wake me up sooner?"  
  
"WELL...YOU SEEMED VERY DISTRAUGHT ABOUT SOMETHING, SO I THOUGHT I SHOULD GIVE YOU SOME SPACE."  
  
The ever thoughtful Papyrus. _man, is he cool..._  
  
"I WAS WONDERING IF I COULD HELP YOU WITH THAT?"  
  
"it's ok. i already figured it out."  
  
"YOU DID?"  
  
"yup." Sans stretched, trying to not pop his bones. "it had me all _tuckered_ out, so i _slept_ on it." Sans grinned.  
  
"UGH..." Sans definitely isn't distraught anymore. "SINCE YOU'RE FEELING BETTER, HURRY AND GET READY!"  
  
"we goin' somewhere?"  
  
"TO KING ASGORE! WE HAVE TO MEET UP WITH THE HUMAN!"  
  
Sans rose a bone brow. Why did they have to do that exactly? He knows Papyrus has his reasons and he hasn't eaten since he left Grillby's yesterday afternoon. He figured he'll go back, apologize and get something to eat while he's at it.  
  
"you can go ahead. i'm gonna grab some grub."  
  
"VERY WELL!" Papyrus sighed. "I WILL MEET YOU THERE."  
  
"yup." Guess he'll see what's up when he gets there.  
  
Sans walked into Grillby's, slightly embarrassed about his previous behavior and almost didn't look Grillby in the eyes.  
  
"...Sans." Grillby greeted.  
  
"hey, grillbz. so, uhh, sorry about yesterday. i wasn't thinking straight."  
  
"...It was rather sudden."  
  
"i know. don't know what got over me...and i was wonderin' if i could get a burg with fries?"  
  
"Very well." Grillby sighed and immediately went to the kitchen. He came back out rather quickly.  
  
What Sans said was still running in Grillby's mind. He was pretty adamant about a baby...But he knows for a fact Sans doesn't have a daughter, so why was he so crestfallen when he refused to know about a human toddler? _Wait..._  
  
"thanks, bud." Sans pulled Grillby out of thought. "hit the spot, now i have to meet up with pap."  
  
"If anything were to bother you again, you know you can speak to me."  
  
Sans gave him a weird look for a fraction of a second. Of course he knows that, he's his best friend. He must still be thinking about yesterday. He let his smile grow genuine.  
  
"of course, grill. i'll see ya later."  
  
"...Take this with you."  
  
Sans chuckled when he passed him a bottle of ketchup. He knows him well.  
  
Sans took a shortcut to the Judgment Hall and walked the rest of the way there. He guessed Papyrus was already with the human and Asgore. He heard voices the closer he got and finally he found his brother not only with Asgore and the human, but also with Undyne, Alphys and an unknown lady that looked strangely alike to the king, but her horns were smaller and she wasn't as big as him.  
  
"OH! HELLO YOUR MAJESTY!"  
  
_right, the queen._  
  
"PSST! HEY, HUMAN..." Papyrus lowered his voice, but he was still heard by everyone. "DID ASGORE SHAVE...?"  
  
_that's funny._  
  
"AND...CLONE HIMSELF????"  
  
Sans held back some laughter as he made his presence known.  
  
"hey guys...what's up?"  
  
"That voice...!!" the Queen immediately went before Sans, to properly speak to him and Papyrus narrowed his eyes as he stepped back to give her space. "Hello, I think we may...know each other?"  
  
"oh hey...i recognize your voice, too..."  
  
The voice from beyond the door leading to the ruins. This is definitely a good day, since this reunion is happening sooner than it happened last time.  
  
"I am Toriel." she said. "So nice to meet you."  
  
"the name's sans." he winked. "and uh, same."  
  
"Oh, wait, then...!" her face lit up and turned to face the other skeleton. "This must be your brother, Papyrus!" Papyrus smiled at her upon hearing his name. "Greetings, Papyrus! It is so nice to finally meet you!" Papyrus' cheek bones lit up a soft pink color. "Your brother has told me so much about you."  
  
"WOWIE...I CAN'T BELIEVE ASGORE'S CLONE KNOWS WHO I AM!!! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey, Papyrus...What does a skeleton tile his roof with?"  
  
_oh, this is gonna be good..._  
  
"HMMM...SNOW-PROOF ROOF TILES???"  
  
"No silly! A skeleton tiles his roof with... _SHIN-gles!!!"_ Toriel giggled at her own joke.  
  
Papyrus' eye sockets widened in surprised horror. "I CHANGED MY MIND!!! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!"  
  
_still the perfect woman i remembered she was._  
  
Sans looked at Frisk to find them smiling, then they caught his eyelights and beamed. This is definitely a great day. Everyone bickered and rejoiced together for a little while before Toriel looked to the human, smiling. Everyone lined up to properly see Frisk, while Toriel told them that they might have to stay a little longer with their new friends. Then suddenly, thorns pop up out of nowhere and ensnared everyone in the room. A golden flower pops up smiling like a maniac, telling everyone that he's got the souls. He's got everyone trapped, including Frisk.  
  
_this flower again! are you serious?! when i get my hands on him—oh no you don't!_  
  
Sans conjured magical bones to block an attack Flowey launched on the human following with encouraging words. The others continued helping the human and eventually the room was filled with monsters who were in the human's corner. Even Muffet was there to support Frisk, but Flowey feigned defeat. Sans felt his soul being sucked from his body and then everything went black.

He felt like he was floating, surrounded in nothing but an inky black so dark he couldn't even see his hands in front of his face. He would've begun to believe he didn't have any if he didn't touch his face.  
  
What happened? Where am I? What was I doing before this? He couldn't remember. All he could feel was crippling defeat. He couldn't help anyone. He couldn't save anyone. Even a toddler escaped him. Getting to the surface was a dream he knew couldn't and wouldn't be achieved. All was lost, including himself and he knew it. Nothing was worth it and so he continued to float. All the energy seemed to lift from his bones as every negative thought invaded his mind. All of a sudden, the negativity seemed to ebb away. A flash made everything blindingly white and suddenly, he was standing between Toriel and Papyrus. There was a certain light feeling in the air, the crackle of dense magic nowhere to be found.  
  
**The barrier has been broken?**  
  
Frisk lay on the ground and a wave of worry and panic surrounded the room as everyone rushed to the human to check for any injuries. Frisk stirred when Toriel rubbed their head.  
  
"Frisk!"  
  
When Frisk stood up, everyone collectively relaxed.  
  
With the barrier broken, everyone decided to go up together after Frisk came back from their stroll. The sun was beautiful as it bathed everything in a breathtaking orange. The air was so crisp and fresh, everyone couldn't help but take in a hefty gulp. Everyone was overflowing with joy. Frisk agreed to be the ambassador for monsters and in a fit of glee, Papyrus ran off saying he was going to make a good first impression as the monster's new mascot.  
  
By far, the best day of Sans' life.  
  
"welp. someone's gotta keep him from getting into trouble. see you guys."  
  
_now would a good time to check that flower bed. just in case..._  
  
Sans teleported himself right in front of it and his eyelights carefully scanned through it. Nada. Shit, he's really got to wait 3 months? This is gonna suck....He teleported out of there, set on finding Papyrus before he scares someone to death.

* * *

  
It was a rough couple of months. With the sudden appearance of hundreds of monsters, the humans were in a state of fear and confusion. At the moment, a law was recently passed to prevent any problems from arising: No harm should come to monsters unless provoked and since all monsters were harmless, there weren't any worries of the new law being broken.  
  
Compared to humans, monsters were the minority. Hundreds against billions. The monsters traveled and spread all around the world. Frisk was trying their best to be the best ambassador the monsters could have. A shaky start, in fact it's still shaky, but the passing of that law was a victory in their eyes.  
  
Fortunately, the friends all found lodging and jobs to sustain themselves. Sans cashed in the rare currency they were using underground as soon as he found out just how valuable they were. In all of his lazy years, that was the fastest he ever moved. He was going to make damn sure he and his brother didn't have to worry about finances for a long time, especially with the big stash he had hidden away in case of an emergency. Sans deemed it emergency enough!  
  
Papyrus bought his long awaited red convertible and Sans got himself a small motorcycle. Relatively cheap and effective. Sans was even working on a degree in Science. Things were more than he could ever dream of.  
  
He's just missing _one_ thing.  
  
He's visited the flower bed a couple times a month, just in case. After all, the time for the face-to-face with Toriel shortened considerably, who knows if Y/n's time to fall would shorten as well. He even looked for her when he found himself among other people. Nothing as of yet. Considering that Y/n falls on the same day, only a week remains and to say that Sans is getting impatient is an understatement. He would begin pacing around their home without realizing, causing his brother to become concerned. He would always wave it off with or without a pun, but that didn't convince Papyrus in the slightest.  
  
Sans had it all planned out. Y/n was already there when Papyrus went to water the flowers. That was in the afternoon, which means she must have fallen somewhere closer to noon. According to what Papyrus had said before, she was asleep in the flower bed. Sans knows for a fact that unless she was all tuckered out, Y/n does not fall asleep that easily which means she was there for at the very least an hour. There's no way he could know exactly how long the kid was there, but this seemed like a good start.  
  
As soon as Sans figured that he should stop worrying, the week came by faster. He informed Papyrus the night before that there was something he had to pick up in the underground and when Papyrus asked what, he simply stated: "it's something i can't get anywhere else." That didn't exactly answer the question, but Papyrus took it nonetheless.  
  
Sans teleported through the underground, determined to get there before the little toddler fell. He wanted to be the one to catch her. The closer he neared, the louder he heard a certain flower humming (his own theme) accompanied with whining noises that were dying down the longer he hummed.  
  
No way. She fell already? If that flower laid an ill will to even one strand of hair on her precious head...Just thinking about it makes his blood boil. He stopped short of the room to make himself calm down. He shouldn't go in there eye-a-blazing blindingly. When he thought he was ready, he stepped through with a calm walk and continued until he clearly saw what the flower was doing. Flowey was doing a sort of weird rocking motion with a few clean vines.  
  
He was rocking her to sleep?  
  
"About time you got here, smiling trash bag." Flowey spoke softly. "I just got her to stop her annoying crying. **Making me do all the work I see."** he gave him a creepy smile, not appreciating how long Sans took to get there.  
  
"well..." he closed his eyes, but when he opened them again his eyelights had gone out. "instead of going through all of that bullshit before, you could have let me know when she fell...ey, _asriel?"_  
  
"...Just shut up and take her!" Flowey half-shouted, hissing. He really didn't want to make her cry again, it felt as if his non-existent ears were going to bleed.  
  
Oops...Even with that, the toddler started to whine. Carefully, Sans picked her, letting her head rest on his shoulder. Slowly, she readjusted her head into the crook of his neck, and she breathed in a deep breath of a familiar scent in her sleep. Sans let out a silent contented sigh, relief washing over his bones like a tidal wave. He finally had her. His little girl...How long he waited for this. He held her against him a bit more protectively and turned, but before teleporting back, he paused.  
  
"thank you for catching her."  
  
Although Flowey was truly a pain in Sans' non-existent ass, he did save her. Not only once, but twice now. The flower visibly bristled at his sincere words. It grossed him out.  
  
"Whatever! Go away already so I can sleep!"  
  
_proud idiot..._  
  
Teleporting was starting to wear him out, so he decided to take long teleport strides to finally just be home again with his final prize. By the time he did get home, he was exhausted and opted on landing on the couch and taking a nice nap, letting Y/n continue her sleep on his chest.

* * *

  
Papyrus was perplexed.  
  
He found his brother sleeping on the couch with a tiny human child. Where did this child come from, first of all and second...why was she so familiar...? Papyrus personally thought it would have been better if his brother took his naps in his room. Usually he would wake him up and Sans would waddle up the stairs or he would carry him up to his room, but...the pair looked so peaceful, he didn't have the heart to disturb them. Mainly because he's a skeleton, but it's the sentiment that counts. So, Papyrus quietly covered them with an extra blanket he had neatly tucked away and went into the kitchen to start on a lasagna dish he had recently mastered—a specialty exclusive for guests...and maybe for special occasions as well.  
  
Y/n was later awoken by her hunger, waking with a slight start and whined. The sound and movement immediately woke up Sans, who sleepily looked down at her and let his perma-grin turn genuine.  
  
"heya, princess." he greeted her and immediately got her attention.  
  
She stared at him a moment and Sans could practically see the wheels in her head turning. Suddenly, she took his face with both of her tiny hands and nuzzled her face into his.  
  
"Dada..." she said softly.  
  
_Stars_ , she remembers him! Sans suddenly shot up, hugging her tightly against him. His SOUL soared to the heavens and back. His little girl really remembers him!  
  
"SANS, YOU AND THE TINY HUMAN SHOULD GET UP FOR—OH. IF YOU WERE ALREADY UP, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?"  
  
"Parus!" Y/n exclaimed, pointing a chubby finger at Papyrus.  
  
"THE TINY HUMAN KNOWS MY NAME?!" Papyrus gasped, a sprinkle of orange crossing his cheek bones. "I HAVE GOTTEN SO POPULAR THAT EVEN TINY HUMANS REMEMBER MY NAME! BUT AN EASY FEAT FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NYEH-HEH-HEH-HEH!" he scooped Y/n from Sans and held her up high, smiling. Y/n giggled, having fun at the sudden height change.  
  
Suddenly, Papyrus paused, remembering a small human toddler he came across on the golden flower bed before the entrance of the ruins and he gasped, hugging her as tightly as her tiny body can handle.  
  
"OH TINY Y/N, I AM SO GLAD TO HAVE YOU BACK WITH US!"  
  
"bro?"  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME TINY Y/N WAS BACK, BROTHER?!"  
  
Sans paused for a fraction of a second, his eyelights growing in happiness. "heh. i didn't think you would have believed me."  
  
"BUT OF COURSE I WOULD BELIEVE YOU!"  
  
Papyrus was interrupted as Y/n took his face with both her hands and nuzzled his face as well.  
  
"AWW! I MISSED YOU TOO, TINY ONE!" Papyrus held her out for Sans to take. "WILL SHE BE STAYING WITH US AGAIN?"  
  
"yes she is, pap. and she's here to stay for good."  
  
"HOW WONDERFUL! I WAS RIGHT TO MAKE MY SPECIAL LASAGNA!"  
  
"heh, makes total _sauce_." Sans said while standing, gently taking Y/n from Papyrus.  
  
"SANS!"  
  
_better tell tori about this. maybe after dinner. i'm sure y/n would love to see her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking up a sequel to this story where it tells an extended story of an older reader. 
> 
> I was also thinking of making this a kind of theme, where toddler Reader falls into the Underground or even meet up in the surface, but in different AU's. There are surely to be different reactions and different ways the skelebros raise the reader. Maybe I'll even do an extended older reader story to those as well! It's just a thought, but it sounds like fun! Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy my future works. Until next time~
> 
> I have other stories on Fanfiction.net under the name Youruichi-chan! Please check those out as well if you enjoyed this one!


	2. Sans x Child!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reader is a bit older. Part 2 of the UT!Sans My Child series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the super late update, but here is chapter 2! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> But 118 kudos?!  
> Almost 1000+ hits!
> 
> I never thought that I would get this kind of reaction from my answer of a silly little question I had: "What if Sans found himself a daughter?"! Thank you guys so much for your support! I love you all~

"Daddy?"  
  
"princess?"  
  
Sans was slouched in the living room couch, lazily watching a program Mettaton starred in on TV with half lidded eye sockets, until his daughter came up to him. Upon looking at her form, he straightened up, giving her his full attention and waited.  
  
"I made you something at school today."  
  
Little Y/n, now 6 years old, looked at her adoptive father with a soft blush on her cheeks. She worked hard on her little project, and was even excited to gift it to him, but now that the time came, she felt bashful. What if he didn't like it after all?  
  
He knew she was acting a little secretive when he picked her up from school today. He decided to leave it, however, thinking that when she felt comfortable, she would come to him.  
  
Anything his daughter makes is precious to him, even if what she made resembled a blob to him when it was supposed to be a cat. So with silent glee and enlarged eye lights filled with happiness, he patiently waited for her to pull a piece of paper out from behind her back.  
  
A water-color painting. It looked like a bunch yellow blobs with green sticks holding them up on the bottom of the page in front of a blue sky. There were white blobs on the top of the page and a yellow circle in the top left corner.  
  
So it was a painting of a field of yellow flowers, the blue sky, clouds and the sun, Sans concluded. It was one of the most beautiful paintings he had ever seen in his life.  
  
"it's beautiful." he announced, love clear in his voice.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"i love it. thank you, sweetheart."  
  
Y/n's whole face lit up, sporting a big, happy smile. One of the biggest he's seen. Something about him praising her always put the biggest smiles on her face. She bounced in place, giggling in glee.  
  
"I remember you said uncle Papy found me hiding in golden flowers. So I made the flowers for you!"  
  
"best present i ever got."  
  
She crawled into her father's big lap and hugged him, snuggling into him.  
  
"I love you, daddy."  
  
"love you to the heavens and back, princess." he said as he hugged her back.  
  
Y/n gave him a look, but couldn't help but giggle at his pun. _Oh here we go..._  
  
"what, can't i praise my _golden_ child?"  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
" _water_ you want? you've always _colored_ my world."  
  
"No! No more puns!" she cried, covering his teeth with her small hands.  
  
"you're smiling~" he sang in a clear voice, her hands doing nothing to so much as muffle him.  
  
"I am and I hate it!" she borrowed a quote she once heard from her uncle.  
  
Sans' grin grew and he hugged her against his side, a comfortable silence settling in. Finally noticing a familiar robotic voice, she turned to the T.V and marveled at it.  
  
"Ton Ton is on T.V!" she pointed, happily. "He made it, like he said he would!"  
  
"he sure did. 's nice to see him performing again."  
  
The comfortable silence returned as they watched TV together, before Y/n spoke up again.  
  
"...How come no one else is home?"  
  
Oh yeah. He almost forgot why it was so quiet.  
  
Two years ago Y/n had expressed something equivalent to "A mama and daddy should be living together!" because of what she often saw on T.V when it came to families. After that, Sans, Toriel, Papyrus and Frisk got together and talked about possibly moving into a bigger place to live together. Now they lived in a five bedroom house, each person having their own room.  
  
Y/n had even talked about Asgore living with them, but that was still a work in progress since Toriel has yet to forgive him. One of the times Alphys and Undyne came over, Y/n invited them to live with them also, but the two kindly refused, saying they wanted to live with each other only.  
  
Today, Sans remembered Frisk said something about meeting with Asgore with Papyrus accompanying him, exclaiming something about being the mascot and Toriel had called out to him saying that she was going grocery shopping.  
  
"tori's out shopping and pap and frisk's visiting fluffy buns."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Silence fell between the two once more, but something about this silence was a bit off, kind of protective, almost. Not wrong, but somehow off.  
  
"hey, ya hungry?" Sans suddenly asked. "tori's not gonna be home for a while."  
  
"A little." Y/n admitted.  
  
"how about grillby's?"  
  
"Yeah!" her face immediately lit up.  
  
"alright. get your shoes on."  
  
"OK!" she excitedly hurried away to her room. It's been a while since she's seen Grillby.  
  
Sans waited until she climbed up the stairs toward the bedrooms to turn suspicious eyelights to the window behind him. He felt like someone was watching them for a moment there. If he didn't know better, he would suspect Flowey, but the flower had been adament about staying in the underground. Frisk had even tried to convince him and he had said that he won't stop until he gets him to finally agree, so he's crossed off the list.  
  
Sans didn't like it. Not one bit and as soon as Y/n is ready, he's going to make sure that whoever it is doesn't know where they're headed. Sans put Y/n's painting on the fridge, a stray magnet he found keeping it in place.  
  
"Ready, Daddy!" she said as she hurried down the stairs.  
  
"let's go." he said as he opened his arms to her.  
  
She had a running start, leaping into his arms and gave him a tight hug. As soon as she securely landed in his arms, he shortcutted directly in front of Grillby's new establishment, Y/n giggling at her own disorientation. It happens every time he teleports with her. Balancing her on one of his arms, Sans opened the door and walked in.  
  
Humans and monster alike were gathered inside. This place had become popular with the humans due to the interesting monster food and drinks. The monster food converts directly into energy, while the drinks had different magical properties and effects, the colors differentiating one from the other. Grillby's was the first bar/restaurant where both monster and humans let loose and enjoyed each other's company.  
  
The establishment itself had the same layout and colors as it did underground, if not larger to accommodate for the increase in customers, complete with a jukebox that rested in the corner to the right of the bar. This one was not broken.  
  
Sans sauntered up to his usual stool at the bar and set Y/n down on the seat next to him.  
  
"Sans, Y/n." Grillby greeted.  
  
"Hi, uncle Grillby!" Y/n held her hand up in greeting and Grillby smiled, taking it and holding her hand for a moment.  
  
"heya, grillbz. how's everything?"  
  
"Busy as usual...Everyday is busier than the last."  
  
"with all the new customers, i can only imagine."  
  
"Uncle Grillby." Y/n called for his attention. "Can I have a burg with fries?"  
  
Both Sans and Grillby chuckled at how straightforward she was.  
  
"i'll have the same, if ya don't mind."  
  
"Of course." Grillby crackled happily and quickly disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"so, how was school?" Sans conversated.  
  
"It wasn't bad today."  
  
Sans paused. _'Today?'_ What was that supposed to mean? He knew that Y/n was falling a little bit behind, but it wasn't that bad.  
  
"it's ok to feel kinda lost. how about i help you with your homework when we get back?"  
  
"I did my homework at free time."  
  
Then what was the "bad" in all this? Just as Sans was about to question her, Grillby set down their meals in front of them, then handed Y/n a glass of apple juice and Sans a ketchup bottle.  
  
"thanks, buddy."  
  
Grillby stared at the two for a moment noticing the sudden small shift of air between them.  
  
"...What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"having _trouble_ figuring that out myself..." Sans answered.  
  
That just gave Grillby more questions, but was unable to get answers for now since business called.  
  
Once Y/n finished eating, she thanked the fire elemental for yet another delicious meal, then  hopped off the stool to converse with some dog monsters she recognized. Sans watched her smile as she greeted them.  
  
"she just told me something strange." Sans spoke to Grillby. "i asked her about school and she said it 'wasn't that bad today'. never got that answer before."  
  
"That does sound quite mysterious."  
  
"thing is, i know all about how she's faring in school, plus tori's both her homeroom and reading teacher. we even alternate who gets her home."  
  
"Perhaps there's something more going on behind the scenes. Maybe during school hours?"  
  
"i really hope not." Sans' expression turned unreadable.  
  
"...Talking to her should do the trick. If not, watching her more carefully will reveal the truth." Having a daughter himself, Grillby knew all too well about what he thought could be happening.  
  
Sans nodded, then stood from his stool as he called out to bring Y/n back to him. She quickly said her goodbyes to the dogs, who were disappointed to see her leave so soon, and smiled at Sans as she reached him.  
  
"we should get back." Sans told her.  
  
"Aw...Ok. See you later, uncle Grillby." she climbed onto a stool again to give him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"See you later, precious." he crackled softly as he smiled at her.  
  
He then gave Sans a patient smile, a silent good luck and Sans returned it with a thank you smile. He remembered that unpleasant feeling of being watched from earlier and decided one last shortcut back home should do the trick as he stepped outside.  
  
He helped her get into homewear clothes, just in time for Frisk and Papyrus to return home.  
  
"WE HAVE RETURNED!" Papyrus loudly announced as he entered the house, Frisk following close behind him.  
  
"welcome back." Sans greeted them with his signature lazy grin as Y/n ran up to them excitedly.  
  
"Welcome home!" she exclaimed happily and started to gossip with Papyrus. "Ton Ton made it on T.V! He was on before."  
  
"DID I MISS IT?!" He gasped in an exaggerated fashion. "LET US FIND OUT TOGETHER, NIECE!" he scooped her up and walked briskly to the living room, Y/n giggling with the sudden change in height.  
  
"kid," Sans stopped Frisk before he lost his chance. "i wanna ask you something."  
  
Frisk noticed how serious he was being, taking a wild guess that maybe it had to do with his daughter.  
  
"did you happen to notice anything going on with y/n at school?"  
  
_Thought so._ Frisk stared at Sans, thoughtfully going through his memories.  
  
"Well..." Frisk spoke in his naturally small voice. "Sometimes I see her at recess from my classroom window. She has two friends she plays with, but I see her playing by herself a lot..." Frisk slipped back into thought.  
  
By herself? If she has friends, why would she be playing alone?  
  
"But I did notice something kind of off. Some time ago, three kids approached her while she was playing by herself. She looked kind of confused and it didn't look like they were trying to play with her."  
  
Oh hell no.  
  
"They were standing kind of close, then they walked away from her and recess was over. I was planning on telling you if it happened again, but it never did."  
  
Sans noticed that Frisk is a bit protective of Y/n, so it was strange to not hear about this sooner.  
  
"As far as I know, that's the only suspicious thing I noticed, although it didn't look like much. I've been keeping an eye on her."  
  
"i 'ppreciate that, kid."  
  
"Of course. She's part of the family! The older sibling is supposed to look out for the younger!"  
  
"ya got that right." Sans chuckled and ruffled Frisk's hair, Frisk chuckling along with him.  
  
"I'm home, everyone!" Toriel opened the front door, holding three grocery bags in one arm.  
  
"Welcome back, mom."  
  
"Mama!" came Y/n's voice from the other room.  
  
"Thank you, my child." Toriel spoke to Frisk as Y/n ran up and embraced her. "Hello, my little one!" Toriel giggled. "Sans, can you help me with the rest of the bags?"  
  
"sure thing, tor."  
  
"I'LL HELP TOO!" Papyrus piped up, walking up behind Sans, then promptly hurried away.  
  
"Thank you, boys. I will start on dinner."  
  
"hey, tori?" Sans called out as he entered the kitchen, grocery bags floating after him via blue magic. He set them on the counter next to Toriel, who was currently rinsing some ingredients under the running sink water.  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
"you notice anything going on with y/n at school?"  
  
"No..." Toriel answered after a pause. "Why? Did she say something?"  
  
"somethin' like that." Sans nodded as Papyrus set his portion of the grocery bags on the dining table.  
  
"DID SOMETHING HAPPEN TO LITTLE Y/N?" Papyrus grew concerned.  
  
"don't know anything for sure yet. just that she said something weird when i asked about school.'  
  
"What do you think it might be?" Toriel asked, now worried.  
  
"YOU DON'T THINK THAT, PERHAPS, SHE'S BEING BULLIED?"  
  
Papyrus, although over-exaggerating the situation with the little information he had, hit the nail on the head.  
  
"that's what i'm thinking. again, i don't know anything for sure, i only wanted to let you know just in case."  
  
"Well, let us talk to her. Perhaps she will tell us." Toriel suggested.  
  
Sans nodded, muttering a soft "yeah." as Papyrus volunteered himself and fetched her. Frisk followed him to the kitchen in case he was needed. Papyrus set her down on one of the dining chairs and Y/n looked at the three adults in confusion.  
  
"My child," Toriel started, kneeling down to her level in front of her. "We wanted to ask you if anyone was being mean to you at school?"  
  
"No."  
  
There was a collective relief in the air, but it quickly changed to slight worry when she spoke again.  
  
"Dean wasn't at school today."  
  
Who was Dean? And how is that relevant to this conversation?  
  
"what's that mean, sweet pea?" Sans questioned beside Toriel.  
  
"Dean said I can't tell. It's a secret."  
  
This Dean kid is going to find another secret to keep if he's messing with his little girl!  
  
"WE'RE WORRIED ABOUT YOU, NIECE. WON'T YOU PLEASE TELL US YOUR SECRET?" Papyrus piped up on Toriel's unoccupied side, holding his hands as if he's about to start wringing them.  
  
"Y/n. If Dean isn't being nice, you should tell us." Frisk spoke up this time, walking to stand next to her. "How are we supposed to know how you're feeling if you keep secrets about Dean?"  
  
Looking at the worried faces of her family filled Y/n with UNDERSTANDING.  
  
"Sorry..." Y/n's gaze fell to the rim of her shirt, which she started to play with. "Dean is not nice, but his friends aren't bad." she finally confessed.  
  
Now that he knows, it's not a _secret_ what Sans wants to do to this kid.

Pun intended.  
  
"What is Dean doing to you?" Toriel further questioned.  
  
Sans, Papyrus and even Frisk noticed the underlining protectiveness starting to ease out of Toriel. No one is going to bully her little girl if she had anything to say about it!  
  
"He says mean things about how my real mama and daddy didn't want me. He says that's why I have monsters for a mama and daddy."  
  
Frisk felt disgusted. That kid was younger than him, he could tell that much. Kids don't think about things like that unless someone of higher authority is talking like that around them. After four years of their release from the Underground, that's the kind of talk that Monsters everywhere are still dealing with.  
  
It's dwindled down, sure, but Frisk wasn't naive enough to believe that everyone accepted the relatively new race, no matter how normal it was to see Monsters living everyday life alongside humans.  
  
It was saddening to see racism rear it's ugly head.  
  
Feeling the protective auras from family members and watching his little sister tear up filled him with DETERMINATION.  
  
"Y/N, DON'T YOU WORRY ABOUT WHAT THAT BULLY SAYS TO YOU!" Papyrus encouraged. "EVERYONE KNOWS THAT BULLIES BULLY BECAUSE THEY ARE JEALOUS!" he struck a pose. "AND JEALOUS THEY SHOULD FEEL, FOR THEY DO NOT HAVE THE AMAZING AND HANDSOME PAPYRUS AS HIS UNCLE!"  
  
"That is right, Y/n." Toriel scooped her into her arms. "You need not worry about Dean any longer. I will bring this up at school tomorrow."  
  
"I understand." Y/n replied, with a hint of tears in her voice. "But I don't want him to get in trouble because he's jealous."  
  
Bless this little child's SOUL. Her reply made everyone more determined to make sure she never has to deal with this kid ever again.  
  
"he's not getting in trouble for feeling jealous, y/n." Sans spoke softly. "he's getting in trouble for being mean to you."  
  
With that, the conversation ended and Frisk thought it a good idea to get Y/n's mind off of that and play until dinner was ready.  
  
He took her hand and lead her out of the kitchen, asking if she wanted to play her favorite game with him and she happily agreed. Toriel asked Papyrus if he would like to help with dinner, which he over-excitedly agreed to and Sans stayed in the kitchen, slipping onto one of the dining table chairs.  
  
He needs to calm himself down and what better way than to watch dinner being made.  
  
Dinner was delicious as always and topping it with Toriel's famous butterscotch cinnamon pie, made it absolute heaven.  
  
Frisk made sure to save a portion of dinner and dessert for Asgore, knowing how he can forget to eat and although Toriel doesn't forgive him, she's not cruel enough to stop Frisk. On the contrary, she encouraged it and helped him pack it, simply for the fact that the poor fool had actually tried working on an empty stomach and nearly collapsed. Toriel fed him herself that day, and gave him an earful for the entirety of her stay.  
  
Toriel asked Papyrus to deliver it and to come back quickly to avoid staying out at night as Sans took Y/n for her bath time.  
  
Sans had started to get nervous when Y/n started to ask for privacy when using the bathroom, so instead he had asked Toriel to help her bathe, but eventually she even started to turn Toriel away.  
  
"I wanna take a shower today." Y/n snapped Sans from his memories.  
  
"okay." he replied. "remember that the tub is non-slip now."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"if you need any help at all, call me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"your towel's already in there. you washing your hair today?" he asked when they reached the bathroom.  
  
"No."  
  
"make sure you don't keep your head under the running shower head for too long."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"and make sure you—"  
  
"I understand, Daddy." Y/n interrupted him. "I'm a big girl now!"  
  
Sans sighed. "i know you are, princess." he watched as she entered, taking the door handle to close the door and right before she did, "call me when you're finished!"  
  
The door clicked closed. "Daddy!" he heard her muffled complaint from the other side and he chuckled in amusement.  
  
In the time it took for Papyrus to leave the house and come back, it took Y/n to shower herself. Papyrus then took his turn for the shower as she readied herself for bed.  
  
Like always, Sans tucked Y/n in and gave her a good night kiss on the forehead before muttering a loving, "good night."  
  
"Good night, daddy."  
  
Her bedroom closed behind him. With her belly full, it didn't take long for her to fall into slumber.

* * *

A thump stirred Y/n to a half awake state. Someone was in her room, she concluded, but she knew it was most likely her father. She knew he checked up on her at least twice before going to bed. She memorized it from the couple of times she was having a hard time falling asleep; he always waited at least 1-2 hours in between checking on her and would sometimes silently enter her room if he couldn't correctly gauge whether she was really sleeping or not, so this wasn't a surprise.  
  
Who she supposed was her father stopped beside her bed and she continued to feign full sleep mode. He can usually tell if she was awake at all, but if he knew she was legitimately trying to go back to sleep—like she was now—he would leave her be, sometimes with a last good night kiss.  
  
He leaned over, but instead of feeling a skeletal kiss, she suddenly smelled something sweet and it was putting her back to sleep.  
  
Something wasn't right, she felt, but her falling consciousness was preventing her from doing anything and finally, her consciousness left her.

"Sans! Wake up! Please!"  
  
He grunted as someone shook him, cracking an eye socket open, the eye light dim from drowsiness.  
  
"tori...?" he was going to greet her with a pun, but stopped himself when he saw her panicked expression. He didn't even have a chance to ask her what was wrong.  
  
"Y/n is not in her bed!"  
  
Instantly, he sprung up, his eye sockets void of eye lights.  
  
"I guessed she was in here..." Toriel watched him with anxious eyes as he rushed out of bed, grabbing his blue sweater which he kept at arms reach from the bed.  
  
"what about frisk? or paps?" he hastily asked.  
  
"I asked Papyrus about her after I woke Frisk, since I did not find her in bed. But Sans, her window is broken!" Now she was tearing up.  
  
**_w h a t?!_**  
  
Sans headed down the hall to Y/n's room and sure enough there was a half broken window and glass on the carpet. Anger started to pool into his magic, threatening to come out, but he kept himself in check as he headed downstairs with Toriel close behind him.  
  
There, he found Papyrus nervously wringing his gloved hands, his face full of worry and Frisk standing next to him, already dressed for school, but was trying to calm Papyrus.  
  
"We'll find her."  
  
"IF SHE DIDN'T SLEEP WITH YOU OR I OR MISS TORIEL, SURELY SHE MUST HAVE SLEPT WITH SANS! ...RIGHT?"  
  
Noticing Sans and Toriel coming down the stairs, Sans' dark socketed expression dashed Papyrus' hopes away, leaving a feeling dread in his SOUL.  
  
"tori, you and frisk should go to school." Sans calmly instructed, his eye lights returning. "me and paps will find her."  
  
"But I—" "I want to help, Sans!" Frisk and Toriel spoke simultaneously.  
  
"don't let this ruin your perfect attendance." he spoke to the both of them. "i'll let our friends know. we will find her. you two focus on work.  
  
He was right. They can't focus on looking for Y/n and go to school, so with heavy hearts they left the house, leaving Sans to take care of it. Sans watched them on their way and when the door closed, he pulled out his phone.  
  
"i'll let grillby know. have him keep a look out."  
  
"I WILL CONTACT UNDYNE! SHE IS LIKELY WITH ALPHYS AND ALPHYS IS GREAT AT SPREADING THE WORD."  
  
"good idea, pap." Sans said, with his cell to his skull. Despite being a busy monster, Grillby picked up fairly quickly. "hey, i have a problem...y/n's missing." Sans dragged a hand down his face, the stress rolling over him. "thanks, grillbz, it'll be a real help."  
  
As Sans hung up with Grillby, Papyrus was on the phone with Undyne and he could hear her loud voice through his phone.  
  
_**"I'll make the punk who took her pay!!"**_  
  
"I'D SAY WE PUNISH WHO IS RESPONSIBLE AFTER WE FIND HER!"  
  
_"I'll put up a missing child alert to let everyone else aware. You can count of us, Papyrus! We'll find her if the last thing we do! Right, Alphys?"_  
  
_"I-I can s-spread the word and hack i-into the s-security cameras around the c-city."_  
  
"THANK YOU, UNDYNE AND ALPHYS!"  
  
_"No problem, Pap!"_ Undyne replied and Papyrus hung up.  
  
"i'm gonna take a look outside. maybe i can get some info."  
  
"AND I WILL STAY HERE! IN THE OFF-CHANCE Y/N COMES BACK..."  
  
"alright." and Sans was out the door.

Y/n woke up slowly, more dazed and groggy than normal when waking. As her surroundings faded in, she realized she wasn't in her bed, but on someone's couch? Last she remembers, she went to sleep in her own bed!  
  
"Oh! Awake, sweety pie?"  
  
She turned her head to see an unfamiliar man. He was skinny and seemed to be in his late 30's, with thinning black hair. He seemed unremarkable, not handsome, but not ugly either. His eyes were soft as he looked at Y/n and he seemed to be making an effort to not scare her.  
  
"Where's my daddy?" she sat up as she spoke, trying to rub the leftover grogginess out of her eyes.  
  
"Here we are." the man had quietly left without her noticing and fetched a little breakfast he had prepared: eggs over easy, sweet sausage and toast. "You must be hungry. Go ahead and eat, I've got more if you want seconds."  
  
That looks really good. Smelling the food in front of her made her stomach tell her just how hungry she really was, so without further thought, she picked up the fork provided and dug in. The man happily celebrated silently and poured a glass of orange juice he had nearby. Good, if she's eating, there has to be some form of trust, right?  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
Y/n simply nodded, her mouth full. Another silent celebration. Halfway done with her food, Y/n paused to take a drink of orange juice until she suddenly stopped altogether. There's still a complete stranger staring at her.  
  
"Do you know my daddy?" she asked after putting everything down.  
  
"Yes, I know of your so-called father."  
  
So-called? That's a weird way of putting it.  
  
"When is he coming back?"  
  
"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll meet him soon."  
  
"What about my mama?"  
  
"We'll meet her soon as well."  
  
Y/n sensed that something wasn't quite right, so she decided to test the waters.  
  
"...Do you know about the Great Papyrus?"  
  
"No." the man smiled at her. "Why don't you tell me?"  
  
Oh no. Not even Papyrus knows she's here? As the realization sunk in, she couldn't stop herself from crying.  
  
"Oh no! What is it? Why are you crying?"  
  
When the man closed in, Y/n rushed off the couch, dropping the plate with the rest of her breakfast.  
  
"Mama! Daddy!" she continued to cry.  
  
"I'll reunite you with your parents, please calm down—"  
  
"Y-You're lying!"  
  
"No...No, I'm not lying."  
  
"You stole me!"

* * *

Nothing.  
  
Sans asked everyone he ran into and not one gave him any solid leads. The stress of having nothing to go on was making him lose his sense of direction.  
  
What is he supposed to do now? Who does he turn to for help?  
  
Suddenly, his cell rang and he shakily reached into the pockets of his sweater and pulled it out.  
  
_"Sans!"_ he wasn't given the chance to say hello. _"I caught something weird on a street security camera! Come over right away!"_ Alphys' stutter was completely gone, the find had her entirely engrossed.  
  
Immediately, Sans appeared inside Alphys' shared apartment, the doctor not even batting an eye as she was fully aware he was going to do that. She already had some footage ballooned up to fit her whole screen on her laptop.  
  
"This footage right here. It seems like this guy is coming from the direction of your home at 3:17 AM." Alphys pointed at what looked liked a human male holding a large bundle in his arms hurrying along to cross a street. "This seemed pretty suspicious to me, so let me just close in..." After freezing the image, she proceeded to match her actions with what she was doing on her laptop computer screen. "Brighten it up since it's dark, clear up the image and...O-Oh, dear..."  
  
The image cleared enough to see a human male holding a child. Sans once again felt his magic flare in anger. When he catches this guy, he's going to have a  _**b a d  t i m e.**_  
  
"Okay." Alphys brought Sans back from his dark thoughts. "Now we just have to follow him through the rest of the security cameras to figure out where he's going." She typed at her computer as she spoke, clicking on separate security camera footages when the man disappeared from one and appeared on another. "This will take a little while Sans."  
  
He knew that it would, but he was too anxious, too angry to sit down. He paced around the room and when he stood still at any point, he would drum his fingers on any flat surface that happens to be near him. Finally after what seemed like hours, but was actually 20 minutes, Alphys spoke up.  
  
"Found her!" she cried out, Sans rushed back to her side to look at the computer screen. She had a map up that tracked the order of the security camera footages. She typed a couple more keystrokes, pulling up an address and a picture of the house via Google maps. "Now, Sans, I need you to calm down before you—"  
  
Alphys turned to face him, only to find that he was already gone. She panicked, fearing the worse for the human male and quickly phoned Undyne.  
  
Kidnapper or not, Sans is in a state where he will seriously injure this human.  
  
"U-Undyne! I have the k-kidnappers address, but Sans is already o-on his way. You have to h-hurry, before he d-does something he m-might regret!"  
  
_"Don't worry, Alphys! I'm on it!"_

Sans stood in front of the house with sockets still devoid of eye lights, the address ingrained into his skull. This is it, he knows for a fact, having seen the front of the house on Alphys' screen. In the fogginess of his anger, his clear conscience rang out, speaking to him; telling him that if he doesn't calm down at least a little, he might do something that will harm the thin balance between human and monsters. It's so very fragile, this balance, that if he goes after this human with this much aggression, however justified, it will put a bad mark on monsters as a whole.  
  
He needs to cool down. He tried to do so desperately, clenching and un-clenching his fists.  
  
_cool down. cool down. cool down. cool down—_  
  
A loud siren broke through his inner mantra, a police car riding in front of the house. Undyne quickly emerged, calling out to him, Doggo emerging after her.  
  
"Let me handle this." she gruffly exclaimed. "This is something you should let the authorities take care of."  
  
Undyne stared at him with an intense gaze and he matched it with as much intensity.  
  
"my _daughter's_ in there, undyne."  
  
"I know she is, Sans, but just let me handle it. Alright?"  
  
Sans stared at her face for a few seconds, before finally forcing himself to back down.  
  
"alright." he sighed.  
  
"Why don't you wait by the car?" Undyne pressed a firm, reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I'll get little Y/n out of there."  
  
Doggo gave him a firm nod, in agreement with Undyne. Sans gave them a hopeful gaze, before turning to walk to the car. When he reached it, Undyne practically oozed authority as she walked up, reached out and firmly knocked at the door. She could have sworn she heard a child crying against the silence of the neighborhood, but the noise went quiet as she knocked.  
  
"Did ya hear that?" she asked Doggo to double confirm.  
  
"I heard a child crying."  
  
"Just checking."  
  
She nodded at him and turned back to the door, waiting. When she didn't get an answer, she knocked again, a little harder this time. She was about to knock for a third time when finally there was shuffling on the other side of the door. After a moment, the door opened.  
  
"Hello, officers. What brings you knocking on my door?"  
  
It was a man who answered. He appeared to be in his 30's and had black, thinning hair. He wore a thin, tight smile, almost as if he was forcing it.  
  
"I got a report of a missing child being held in this house." she brought out a missing child report from her back pocket and presented it to him.  
  
Undyne watched his reaction carefully. At the mention of a missing child, he seemed to flinch, a small reaction she would have missed if she wasn't paying attention.  
  
"How would you get a report like that? I don't have any children!"  
  
"Then you wouldn't mind if I checked your home?"  
  
"This is ridiculous! I told you I don't have children! I won't permit you to enter my home without proof!"  
  
Doggo took it upon himself to sniff at the man then started a low growl. "Undyne."  
  
With just her name, she knew what he meant. Undyne glared at the human and with furrowed brows she sucked in a big gulp of air.  
  
_**"Y/N!! IF YOU'RE IN HERE, GIVE ME YOUR BIGGEST IMPRESSION OF THE BEST DOOFUS IN TOWN!!"**_  
  
Undyne was the so loud, the man had to cover his ears or they would have started to ring. Even Sans and Doggo flinched at her sudden outburst.  
  
_"The Great Papyrus is a skeleton with standards!!"_ her voice seemed to be a bit muffled.  
  
The man stiffened and Undyne snarled at the human, Doggo growling viciously beside her.  
  
_"You are under arrest for kidnapping! Doggo, go!"_ Undyne demanded, quickly detaining him with handcuffs.  
  
The man's protests fell on deaf ears as Doggo acted immediately, sniffing her out when he didn't find her right away. He found her hidden away in a small closet in the living room.  
  
"Doggo!!" Y/n immediately clung to him, crying into the fur on his shoulder as he picked her up.  
  
"You're safe now." he said, rubbing her back in a circular motion as he made his way to the house's front door.  
  
Doggo found Undyne pushing the man into the back of her cop car.  
  
"Auntie Undyne!" Y/n cried out when she noticed her as Doggo went to stand by her side.  
  
"Hey, kiddo!" she said as Doggo set her down. "Don't worry, you're going to be just fine. Someone special is here to see you." she motioned behind her.  
  
"y/n!" Sans stood off to the side, nearly in tears.  
  
Immediately, she rushed to her father's open arms and he hugged her tight.  
  
"i'm sorry, y/n! I'm so sorry!" tears slid down Sans' cheeksbones as relief washed over him while Y/n buried her face into the softness of the fur on his jacket.  
  
"Sans!" Undyne called out. "Meet me at the station!"  
  
He looked over to her, finding she was already settled into the driver's seat of her car with Doggo accompanying the kidnapper in the back seat.  
  
"you got it!"

"yup, i got her, paps." Sans said pulling his cell away from his skull, anticipating a rather loud response.  
  
_"TRULY?!"_ Papyrus shouted on his receiver, not that he didn't believe him.  
  
Just to further prove his point, Sans put the phone on Y/n's ear, who sat on his lap as he sat at one the chairs at the police station.  
  
"Uncle Papy!" she exclaimed and Sans quickly pulled the phone away from her ear.  
  
_"NIECE!"_ Papyrus shouted louder than the last time. _"OH, I'M SO HAPPY YOU'RE SAFE AND SOUND! TORIEL, FRISK AND I HAD BEEN WORRIED SICK! YOU'RE NOT HURT, ARE YOU?! OH, TELL ME IT ISN'T SO!!"_  
  
"I'm OK, Uncle Papy! I wasn't hurt at all!"  
  
_"THANK THE STARS!"_  
  
Suddenly, there was a harsh shuffling noise, like as if Papyrus was running with the phone.  
  
_"MS. TORIEL, FRISK! SANS HAS Y/N! THEY ARE CURRENTLY AT THE POLICE STATION!"_ Sans and Y/n heard him exclaim.  
  
_"Really?!" "Oh, my Y/n!"_ they hear Frisk and Toriel exclaim.  
  
They each had their turn talking to Y/n and asking of her condition. At one point, it sounded as if Toriel was trying to hold some tears back. After confirming Y/n wasn't injured in the slightest, Papyrus asked Sans what he was doing at the police station. He put his cell on speaker so everyone can hear Sans.  
  
"undyne asked me to come by after she arrested the kidnapper. i had to fill out a witness report. be home as soon as possible. ok, see everyone soon." Sans hung up.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"what's up, princess?" Sans looked at her lovingly.  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
Sans chuckled. "how about we...go to grillby's?"  
  
"Yay! I want Grillby's!"  
  
Sans chuckled again. Good, it gives him an opportunity to surprise him with good news.

* * *

"Wonderful! It's a relief to see her with you." Grillby had closed shop a bit earlier than usual and now sat at a table with Sans, Y/n sitting on his lap and eating some fries, a wrapped Grillby burg to the side.  
  
"you have no idea." Sans replied with a genuine smile on his skull while he watched his daughter eat. "I gotta tell ya something.  
  
Grillby got the message, excusing himself as he interrupted Y/n while standing up to follow Sans. Y/n happily continued eating while they stepped away.  
  
"it was a human male who kidnapped her."  
  
Grillby wasn't surprised. Out of anyone who could have kidnapped that sweet child, it would be a human.  
  
"and y'know what the bastard had the gall to spit out? 'monsters don't have the right to raise a human child'."  
  
Grillby sparked a tad hotter. How dare he?!  
  
"and what gave him the right to decide that?" Sans continued.  
  
"It's sad, really." Grillby started. "After four years, you would think folks would settle down more than they have."  
  
"if it wasn't for the kid and Y/n, I would have given up on humans." Sans sadly shook his head.  
  
"What did he plan to do with Y/n?"  
  
"raise her himself or maybe give her up for adoption, we don't know for sure. Not that it would have worked."  
  
Grillby shook his head. If all humans would just come to terms with monsters on the surface, the city would be a much calmer place.  
  
"Whatever the case, the most important thing is that Y/n is back with us."  
  
"thank the stars." Sans smiled. "well, we'd better get home. i'm sure paps, tori and the kid want to see her."  
  
"Of course." Grillby replied, following Sans to his previous table.  
  
As Grillby neared, Y/n smiled up at him.  
  
"Thank you for the fries, Uncle Grill!"  
  
"It is my pleasure, little one." Grillby answered and gave an airy chuckle when she hugged him, crackling happily.  
  
"ready to go?" Sans asked when he picked her up.  
  
"Ready, Daddy!"  
  
"hold on to that burg tight." Y/n brought it to her chest. "up, up..."  
  
"And away!" Y/n exclaimed, waving at Grillby before they disappeared.  
  
Sans appeared a few feet from the front door, Y/n giggling from her disorientation once again. Sans walked up and opened his home's door.  
  
"we're home!"  
  
He wasn't completely done with his sentence when Toriel and Papyrus came into view.  
  
"Y/n!" "SANS!" they exclaimed simultaneously.  
  
Toriel got to Y/n first, scooping her from Sans' arms. She hugged her as tightly as her small body can handle, kissing her face all over. Just seeing her little girl brought her to tears. Y/n giggled at the assault of love, begging her to stop.  
  
"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Papyrus scolded Sans with his gloved hands on his hips. "WE HAVE BEEN WAITING 31 MINUTES FOR YOU AND NIECE Y/N TO COME HOME! WE WERE GETTING WORRIED ALL OVER AGAIN!"  
  
"sorry, paps, y/n was hungry, so i decided to treat her to grillby's."  
  
"UGH!" Papyrus would have scrunched his nose if he had one.  
  
"besides, he was worried sick too, y'know."  
  
"I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU TWO COULD STAND EATING THAT GREASY FOOD! YOU COULD HAVE COME STRAIGHT HOME AND GOTTEN A MUCH HEALTHIER DINNER!" he turned his head. "BUT THE MERCIFUL AND GRACIOUS PAPYRUS WILL FORGIVE YOU THIS TIME, FOR YOU HAVE BROUGHT Y/N HOME, SAFE AND SOUND!"  
  
"thanks, bro. you're the best."  
  
"I KNOW I AM!"  
  
Sans spotted Frisk to Toriel's unoccupied side, waiting for his turn to hug Y/n. He was looking up at her with a relieved smile, then spotted Sans looking him and beamed at him. Sans' eye lights grew in happiness. After everyone had their turn hugging Y/n and had a slice of Toriel's famous butterscotch and cinnamon pie, everyone finally settled down and sat down to watch TV together.  
  
After that, Toriel and Sans left Frisk and Papyrus to play with Y/n so they can talk about school business in the kitchen.  
  
"With Frisk's help, I talked to the students who were bullying Y/n."  
  
"and what happened?"  
  
"Well, two of them came out and said sorry, but the last was a bit reluctant to say so. Still, I could see he was feeling bad."  
  
Sans hummed and nodded, taking in everything she was saying.  
  
"Since it was their first offense, they got off with a warning. We would have had them say sorry to her personally, but..."  
  
"that's a good sign though."  
  
"What kind of mother would I be if I let other kids bully my daughter?"  
  
Sans picked up a plate with leftover pie crumbs that someone neglected to put in the sink.  
  
"a _crumby_ one." he replied lifting the plate to further prove his point, then placed it into the sink.  
  
"Oh, Sans!" Toriel laughed, covering her snout with her paws.  
  
"just tryin' a _butter_ you up." Sans' perma-smile lifter further, making snort as she laughed harder. "you must have had a rough school day."  
  
"Yes," she started as she wiped laughter tears from her eyes. "But everything is worthwhile, especially when I got to hold my Y/n again."  
  
"thanks for all your hard work, tori."  
  
"Thank you, Sans. For bringing her home."  
  
Sans let his perma-smile turn genuine.  
  
"alright, kiddo." Sans grabbed the playing trio's attention when he walked into the living room. "bath time."  
  
"Ok!" Y/n took her time getting to her father who already had her towel ready.  
  
"what is it today?"  
  
"Bubble bath!"  
  
"sounds good. washing your hair today?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
_stars!_  
  
"be careful when you open the bubble soap bottle."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"and careful not to let shampoo into your eyes."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"don't dunk your head under the water."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"also—"  
  
"Daddy~"  
  
"i know, i know. you're a big girl now." Sans chuckled and kissed her forehead. "call if anything."  
  
"I know, Daddy!" she said and closed the door behind her.  
  
They grow up too fast.  
  
After her bath, Y/n cuddled up to Papyrus as they watched Mettaton until it was his turn for the shower.  
  
"NIECE, WHO WILL YOU BE SLEEPING WITH TONIGHT?"  
  
"I wanna sleep with Daddy." she replied and tried to rub the growing drowsiness out of one of her eyes.  
  
"BUT, WHY NOT ME?!" he asked, disappointed.  
  
"I'll sleep with you tomorrow."  
  
"REALLY?!" Papyrus' eye sockets sparkled.  
  
"Promise."  
  
"I CAN'T WAIT FOR TOMORROW!"  
  
"bed time for you, princess." Sans deemed since he noticed she was sleepy.  
  
"GOOD NIGHT, NIECE."  
  
"Good night, Uncle Papy."  
  
He hugged her once more before speeding away to the bathroom.  
  
"Good night, Y/n." Frisk emerged from the kitchen, fetching a glass of water before bed.  
  
"Night, Frisky."  
  
Sans led Y/n up the stairs, where Toriel surprised her by suddenly picking her up and nuzzling her snout against her cheek.  
  
"Hehe, good night, Mama." she giggled.  
  
"Sweet dreams, my child. Is she sleeping with you tonight?" Toriel set her down.  
  
"yup. she can't sleep in her room with that broken window." Sans scooped her and she snuggled into him. "i was thinking she shouldn't at least until her window's replaced."  
  
"I agree."  
  
Sans nodded. "well, g'night, tor."  
  
"Good night, dear."  
  
Sans set Y/n into his bed first before climbing in and settling in himself. Y/n was already half asleep as he gently pulled her against his chest, listening to her rhythmic breathing.  
  
"g'night, princess. i love you."  
  
After a moment, he heard a soft,  
  
"Love you, Daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and left kudos, it really means a lot to me! It lets me know that someone enjoys my writing and if there's at least one person, I'll keep writing! Keep being awesome!
> 
> And if you have any suggestions for any future works, I would love to hear them! I'll write them down so I won't forget and I guess I'll check them off in the chapters I write them in.
> 
> Suggestions so far:  
> -Cherry


End file.
